The Lads' journey across equestria
by Breenslayer
Summary: The lads (and one other) are sent to equestria. Will they get home. Will they make friends. Will they blow it up. Probably.
1. Metal Ball

Chapter 1

"Gavin, you idiot!" A voice said coming from an open window. The Rooster Teeth office almost completely empty, except for Achievement Hunter. There was a new voice, as just that day, a new Hunter joined.

That new Hunter was a Kayden and the moment he entered, he joined Team Lads. The Lads were the only ones there, finishing up a game of worms for the lets play tomorrow. They did it ahead of time, as the next day, they were going to New York.

The voice that was yelling at Gavin was Kayden, as Gavin did a kamikaze, trying to get Ray off a ledge. Gavin missed by 3 feet.

"That leaves me and Ray." Kayden said,dejectedly, as Ray had astonishingly good luck and skills in Worms. It was Ray turn and he threw a banana bomb right on to the ledge Kayden's last worm, killing it.

"YEEEEEEEEEES" Ray Cheers "6 in a row!"

Just then, a small metal ball appears on Rays desk, but no one notices it.

"How are you so good?" Gavin asks

"Because we're not idiots." Kayden responds.

Finally, Micheal sees the ball. "What does this do?" He says then pokes it.

Kayden walks over and says "I don't know?" He touches it and he feels a small shock. Then there is a bright flash and everyone passes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Everfree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray is the first to wake up. He gets up, goes over and kicks Gavin in the stomach.

"Wake up." He says. Gavin coughs and gets up to help wake up Kayden and Michael. When everyone is awake, Gavin realizes that they are in a forest.

"This place is all mungy." He says

"OK, now you are just making up words." Says Kayden

"Guys, I found a path..." Ray says hesitantly and quietly

"I'm not, you stupid idiot." Gavin retorts

"Guys..."

"You Mungy Prick" Kayden says

Rays goes up and pinches Gavin.

"What was that for?" Gavin asks

"Come over here." Rays says

He pushes open some bushes to show 4 ponies trotting down a path.

Kayden and Micheal, as both being bronies, recognizes them as Mane 6, or 4 of them anyway. They both just stare in shock.

"Whats with the colorful hors-mmmmmm" Gavin starts to say, before everyone covers his mouth. The 4 ponies stop dead in their tracks.

One of the ponies, an orange one with a old western hat,asks(I'm not doing Applejacks accent) "Who's there?"

The guys start to drag Gavin back, but one of the other ponies, this one lavender, spots them. She charges her horn and Ray, Micheal and Kayden all know whats about to happen, when they pass out again.

_Thats a wrap for this first chapter. I, like I said, will not be doing accents, if you are reading this, you should be able to add them. This may end up a slight Red VS Blue crossover, but for the moment it is still just MLP. Just to finalize this, I know there is a Kayden at rooster teeth, I did not know this until half way through typing it. This is my own Kayden. Everything else is Rooster Teeth and MLP:FIM._

_And Shout out to Nerd cubed, Check out his channel. :D_


	2. Amulets

Chapter 2

Back at Rooster Teeth, the entire building is locked down. When the Lads didn't return home last night, their families got worried. Then when Rooster Teeth opened again, there was no sigh of them. The police were called, but the only thing they could find was a metal ball in the middle of AH and the game of Worms still on. They began searching for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kayden was the first to wake up. He looked around and noticed that he was in some kind of cell. Gavin, Micheal and Ray were lying around the cell. Kayden woke up Ray and Micheal, then let Micheal wake up Gavin.

"Gavin, get up." Micheal said.

"Gavin."

**"GAVIN!"** Micheal shouted

"Ow, you didn't have to shout." Gavin said, rubbing his ears.

While they were arguing, Ray leaned on the cell door. He wasn't expecting it to be unlocked, causing him to fall over.

"Who would put us in a cell, then not lock the door?" Kayden asked

"Probably Gavin." Micheal guessed

They chuckled and started walking down the row of cells. As they were walking, Gavin asked why all the cells were empty. Kayden justed shrugged. They eventually reached a door. There was a guard post, but there wasn't a guard there.

"How did we get here?" Gavin asked, Confused.

"Oh, right. You don't recognize this place." Micheal Realizes.

"Those ponies we saw earlier were from that show we watch, the lavender one made us pass out." Ray explains

Kayden opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Guys, there are guards, I guess we're Canterlot." Kayden whispered

"How are we going to get out of her, then get home?" Micheal responded

" How about we just run, I see what I think is the exit." Kayden suggests

The guys all look at each other, then at the door and shrug.

"OK, 3"

They get ready.

"2"

"1" As soon as Ray stops counting, they bolt through the door. They sprint down the hall, pushing armored ponies out of the way.

"Stop!" One yells

The Lads burst through the door.

"Oh, this may not be the exit." Kayden sheepishly says.

In front of them is a throne and at the top is a white horse with a horn and wings. The guards catch them and put magic ropes over their arms. They begin to push them down when the horse on the throne tells them to stop.

"But, your Majesty, they-" one of the guards starts to say, but gets cut off.

"I wish to speak to them" She says

The guards back off and the horse asks "Who are you?"

"I'm Ray, this is Gavin, Micheal and Kayden." Ray answers

"I'm Princess Celestia." She replies "What are you doing here in Equestria?"

Ray explains how they got here, where they are from and what they are.

"So Ray, your the human ambassador for Equestria now." Micheal points out, causing them all to laugh. While they were laughing, Celestia did a mind scan and decided that he was telling the truth. She also found out how they were just a show where they came from.

"So, Celestia can you send us back?" Micheal asks

"I'm sorry, but we don't , at the moment, have a spell to send you back, so in the mean time, you will be staying in Ponyville. I also know about that show My little Pony you guess watch." Celestia said

"Also, keep that you are human a secret, as it would probably scare my little ponies. To disguise you, I'm going to give you these amulets. If you wear them, you will look like a pony until you take it off." Celestia gives the the amulets and the first thing they do is put them on. Ray turns into an earth pony with a brown coat, black mane and a rose for a cutie mark. Gavin turns into Pegasus with a peach color coat with a green mane and a TNT block for a cutie mark. Micheal is a unicorn and has a light brown coat and a peach mane with Rage Quit as a cutie mark. Finally, Kayden is also an earth pony and has a navy blue coat and a golden mane, but his eye color changes to gold, too, and a Controller for a cutie mark.

As they look them selves over Gavin comments, "This is toped tippers."

"Really Gavin." Kayden says, glaring.

"Ya, you stupid, dumb idiot." Gavin retorted

"Calm down." Celestia says "I'll have a house build for you near the outskirts of Ponyville, but keep the amulets on when you go outside. I don't want somepony being scared."

They all agree and Celestia gives them 3 tickets and a bag of bits for hotel rooms. The tickets are for the train to Ponyville. Celestia had her guards escort them to the train and they were on their way to Ponyville.


	3. Unease

Chapter 3

The Lads spent most of the ride explaining to Gavin what My Little Pony is about. Kayden gave the bluntest answer he could.

"It's a show about ponies that have magic that talk and they go on wacky adventures." Kayden explains.

"But who are the characters? What are their names?" Gavin asked

"It doesn't matter. We are not going to interact with them as much as possible." Ray says, seriously.

"But, why?" Kayden whined. "I want to see Rarity." He said sadly, Rarity being his favorite character.

"I agree with Ray, we don't want to scare them." Micheal said, but with a hint of sadness.

"Try to get some sleep, I will wake you up when we get there." Ray says. It was the middle of the night. The rest of the Lads nodded and closed their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rooster Teeth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rooster Teeth released the video of Worms the lads made, but added a clip at the end, talking about how videos with be paused for awhile, while the Lads are missing. The police had gotten not leads from the seen of the disappearance. It was becoming a wide spread new story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ponyville Station~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys, wake up." Ray says, jarring them awake. They stand up and start to shuffle off the train. Walking was surprisingly easy, just moving their legs on instinct.

Gavin was looking at the town and didn't notice the step off the train. He fell forwards, but his wings opened up and he started hovering.

"Guys look, I'm flying!" Gavin was filled with glee, flying.

"Gavin, people are staring." Kayden whispered.

Gavin dropped and said "I mean, I fly all the time."

Ray just face hoofed and waved for them to follow. "Lets go see where they are building our house." Rays said.

Kayden noticed that Micheal was staying silent and asked him what was wrong. Micheal responded with "I just miss Lindsay."

"It's OK, we will be home soon.

"I hope so..." Micheal said, sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kayden and Micheal arrived at the spot that their house was to be built, they were shocked to see Gavin and Ray talking to ponies in hardhats near a foundation for a house. They walked up to Ray and asked about the foundation.

"Apparently, the princess sent these guys to build our house and they got her about a hour ago. The magic helps in building, but the physics here are still weird." Ray explained. Kayden just blinked and suddenly, there was a bright pink pony bouncing in front of him.

The pony gasped and then shot off into the town.

"Guys... I think that was Pinkie." Ray said

"So much for staying low key." Micheal said, smiling.

"What just happened?" Gavin asked

"Oh you'll see." Kayden said, smirking.

"Well, we should go find the hotel we will be staying at." Ray suggested.

"It's over by the Flower shop." The construction pony said.

The guys said thanks and started walking into town. But unknown to them, a pony was watching them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twilights POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand, why to those ponies have Celestia's Top Student amulets on? Did she replace me? Was I tardy on something?" Twilight was freaking out. Celestia hasn't been returning her letters and she was worried.

"Twilight, it's OK. We will talk to them tomorrow. Just try to get some sleep." Spike suggested.

"OK, Spike." Twilight said.

(_Thats it for this time. Review and I'm accepting an OC. I only own Kayden._

_Shout out to Matthew Santoro. Check out his Channel :D)_


	4. Drunk Cake Tossing

Chapter 4

It was peaceful in Ponyville, with ponies going around, buying food from the market. That was until the Lads woke up.

"**GAVIN!"** Ponies stopped and looked for who yelled. Then a peach coated Pegasus was launched out a hotel room. Gavin went up to the window and said

"It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that button poured water on you?"

"Maybe because the button was labeled "Pour water in bedroom." Micheal said from the window, coldly. "Now take this bits and go buy Ray some roses."

The Lads have been staying at the hotel for 3 days now, and they are ready for their house to be done. The construction ponies moved fast, and they were now just putting in furniture. Gavin and Micheal have been practicing, with some books from Canterlot, flying and using magic, respectively. Micheal can do some simple spells and Gavin can go the speed of a tricycle from earth.

"What about roses?" Ray said

"Me, Kayden and Ray are going down to check out the house, they should be done by now." Micheal explained to Gavin Gavin flews off and the rest of the Lads started walking to the house. By the time they got there, Gavin had caught up, and they noticed a lack of construction ponies.

"Where are they?" Kayden asked

"How am I supposed to know?" Micheal said

"Maybe their having lunch?" Gavin suggested

"At 8 in the morning?" Ray said

"Well, I have a key here, lets go in." Micheal said, before unlocking the door. Kayden walked up and opened the door and...nothing.

"Where are they?" Kayden said

"I don't know." Ray said

Kayden shut the door, then there was a shattering sound. Kayden opened up the door.

"What was th- **SUPRISE**" Where once was an empty room was a full blown party.

"How did you do that?" Kayden asked, shocked.

"Do what?" Pinkie asked, still bouncing.

"Nevermind. Now, what is this?" Kayden asked.

"It's your party, silly head. I throw one for everypony who comes into town!" Pinkie explained

"But isn't there four of us? Wouldn't you make 4 parties?" Ray asked, still shocked about how fast she set up the party. By this time, they were in the thick of the party. There wasn't that many ponies there, only Mane 6, Spike and Big Mac. There was an extensive snack table with punch and a barrel of what looked to be apple cider. Twilight Sparkle walked up to them and introduced her self.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, this is Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and you have already met Pinkie Pie. You are?"

Kayden had a mini panic attack. They haven't made pony names yet.

"One moment please." He said, before pulling the rest of the guys away.

"OK, we need names for ourselves. Any ideas?" He asked

"How about we just say that we have kinda weird names?" Ray suggested

"I guess we don't have many options." Kayden sighed.

They walked back over to Twilight and Ray introduced them.

"Now, we do have some weird names, OK."

"OK, I'm Ray, this is Gavin, This is Micheal and this is Kayden."

"Well nice to met you all.

The Lads spent the rest of the time meting (Word says "Meting" is a really word,but I'm not sure.) Spike and Big Mac, finding out that the cider is alcoholic, getting drunk and having Ray throw out the cake. Eventually, everyone had to leave and they could tell Applejack was suspicious of how they sounded the same as the "monsters" they found in the Everfree. The Lads said good night, and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rooster Teeth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rooster Teeth released videos in memory of the Lads. The Achievement hunter office was quieter with out the Lads. The Gents had closed it up and went to New York, not noticing a Metal Ball appear on Geoff's desk...


	5. Return of the Xbox

Chapter 5

Kayden was the first to wake up the next day, so he decided to be nice and start planting the roses Gavin bought. He went out the back door, to the shed near the house, got the planting supplies and came back. He walked to the front door, opened it, but to his surprise, there were 4 steel crates on the front porch, each one with a Lad's name on it. He went and woke up the rest of the Lads and brought them down stairs.

"So these are the crates?" Micheal asked

"Their shiny." Gavin said

"Shut up, Gavin." Ray returned

"Should we open them, they could be dangerous." Kayden asked

"Yes." Ray said, without hesitation.

Kayden went up and lifted up the crate with his name on it. He was shocked of what was inside. It seemed to be like a TARDIS from doctor who, where it was bigger on the inside, but was shocking was that there was his stuff in it, such as his X-box, Computer monitor and what looked like a Wi-Fi adapter. There was also a portable generator. He started pulling this stuff out, and when he emptied it, he noticed a dial, with Electronics set. He twisted it to weapons and Armour and nothing happened. He closed it when he heard a clunk. He opened it again to see what looked like ODST armor from Halo and a rifle with a lot of ammo, both fitted for a pony. He saw that there was a range of selections for the dial, along with shrink, causing it to... well shrink.

By this time, the rest of the Lads opened their crates and pulled out their stuff, all finding the dial. They all closed them when they heard soft clinks in their crates, unshrinking them and finding their small Tower of Pimps in them.

"Well this is awesome." Micheal said

"But who left it?" Ray asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is is had video equipment in mine!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Oh I have my phone." Kayden said " I have a lot of missed calls by Geoff. Lets call him, I have bars." Kayden waited for the dial tone to end

"Hello?" Geoff said, over the phone.

"Um, hi Geoff, I just wanted to return the calls you le-" Kayden was cut off by Geoff's "Your alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, I'm here with the rest of the Lads." Kayden said, slightly annoyed.

"We have been searching for you for the entire week! Where are you?" He exclaimed

"Well, it started when we touched a metal ball...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~120 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and that's where we are now." Kayden finished

"What the..." Geoff said

Geoff believed them when half way through the explaining, Gavin sent him a picture of Equestria.

"So we still will be able to make videos, just not be their for now." Ray finished

"We could voice chat." Micheal suggested "and Skype."

"OK... I guess that would work. I will sent you a message when we are recording. We will start in a hour or so. I will explain it to everyone else." Geoff said. "See you later" Gavin said.

"Well he took that well." Ray muttered

"He is going to be watching the show to learn all this stuff soon, too." Kayden said

"What game are we playing?" Gavin asked

"I think minecraft for the tower." Kayden said

"Well, want to explore town for a hour?" Ray asked

"Sure"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~59 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Lads hadn't really explored ponyville before this, but thy recognized some places. They were at Sugar Cube Corner, when Kayden realized what time it was.

"Guys, we need to get back to the house for the Lets Play!" Kayden whispered

"Oh ya." Ray muttered "Gavin, you race ahead and start some setup, we will see you there."

"On it" Gavin said, before racing out the doors.

"Come on guys, lets get going." Micheal said, starting to walk away

They got outside and started running as fast as they could to their house. Twilight saw them, and still suspicious, sent Spike to see why they were running.

"Why me?" Spike whined

"Because, they will think somethings up if I go over there." Twilight sighed

"Fine." Spike returned, grumbling out the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lads House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the Lads returned to the house, and took of their amulets inside. They went up to there desks that were added, by request, to the living room, on them were their equipment.

"OK, I'm calling Geoff to video chat now." Kayden said

Geoff picked up the voice chat immediately.

"Hey guys, good to see you." Geoff greeted

"Hey gents, good to see you guys again." Kayden said

"OK, we are going to start recording in 3 minutes, talk for a little bit while I see up the world." Geoff said

Just then, the was a knock on the Lads door. Kayden got up, put on his amulet and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Spike standing there.

"Hi Spike, why are you here?" Kayden asked

"Well to be honest, Twilight kind of wants me to spy on you, but I think thats mean." Spike sheepishly said.

"Oh it's OK. How about you come in?" Kayden said.

"OK" Spike agreed and came in.

"Now just one moment." Kayden walking into the next room."Guys, Spike's here. Put on your amulets." Kayden whispered

The rest of the Lads put on their amulets and Kayden let Spike in.

Then Micheal realized that the Gents went silent. He looked back over to see 2 shocked faces and Geoff failing at covering his laugh.

"You didn't tell them, did you Geoff?" Ray said, glaring at him.

"Nope" He said

Spike was shocked at all the technology around him, but when he saw the screen they were using for voice chat, he freaked out.

"What are those things?" He asked

"Well, I guess it's no secret. Guys take off your amulets." The rest of the Lads took off their amulets, reviling them was humans.

"Ray can you explain for him?" Kayden asked

Ray explained where they were from, what all the things they had were, who the Gents were and their whole story getting to this house.

"I hate doing that." Ray said, gasping for air

"So, you guys play games, like from the arcade?" Spike asked

"Kinda, we play more advanced games." Kayden explained

"Guys we are recording in 5, 4, 3, 2...1

"LEEEEEEETS PLAY" Ray exclaimed

(So this is it for this chapter. Please tell me if you want me to add an OC. The steel crates they got are based the Enclave crates from Fallout 3. I only own Kayden at the moment. Shout out to Alchestbreach. Check out his Channel.)


	6. CleverBurt Troubles

Chapter 6

The Lads were prepared for this lets play. So when Ray said lets play, the went quiet, like Geoff said.

"So, I know we haven't done a Lets play pretty much since the Lads left, but I am happy to announce the return on the Lads!" Geoff exclaimed

They were doing a live stream, and they saw the chat box fill up the moment Geoff said their return.

"They are away at the moment, but the voice chatting with us, so- **GAVIN!**" Micheal interrupted Geoff

Each of the AH team had a twitch channel they were recording on, and some people had them all open.

"We are here with a friend, too." Kayden said, pulling Spike over to the mic.

"Um... Hi?" Spike said, nervously.

"Good job." Jack said

And so the AH team started playing Minecraft live for a hour. ¾ of the way through, there was a knock and the Lads door. Kayden went up to open it, opened it and was blinded by a strong kick from Applejack. He flew back into the living room and hit a wall. Ray paused their recordings and got up to help, with Gavin still recording.

"Whats going on?" Geoff exclaimed. "Stop the recording session!" He yelled to the rest of AH.

By this time, Mane 6 was already piling in the house.

"Oh, hi Twilight." Spike said

"You're OK?" Twilight said

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" He responded

"You left 45 minutes ago!" Twilight exclaimed

"Oh, right." Spike said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head

By this time, Kayden was helped up by Ray and Micheal, and Gavin was hovering. In a bit of quick thinking, Ray turned of the monitor they were video chatting with.

"Wh... What was that for?" Kayden wheezed. Applejack looked guilty, but Fluttershy looked horrified.

"Oh, poor dear, you need some rest." She said

Kayden sat down, then realized something.

"Hey, what's the date?" He asked Twilight

"It's November 30, why?" She said

"No reason." He responded

"Well, I guess we will be going now." She said, and started to walk outside.

"See you later." Gavin said, as they left.

Kayden turned on the monitor again and explained what just happened.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm planting Ray's roses." Kayden said, before going to get the roses again.

"We will finish up the lets play." The rest of the guys went back to recording.

Kayden went outside with the roses and started planting them, when a scroll appeared in front of him. Inside was a message from Celestia, saying that she thinks she has found a spell to send them home, but they need to research it some more. She also wrote a spell to let Micheal send messages to her. Finally, she gave the 3 invitations to a wedding happening in canterlot in a couple days.

Kayden was happy and went back to planting the flowers. 25 minutes later, he finished and went back inside, to see that Gavin had won the tower in minecraft. They finished the video chat, and Kayden showed the Lads the note.

"So, if I do this spell, I can send a message to Celestia?" Micheal asked

"I think so." Kayden responded

"I think I am going to practice shooting in the forest. I need to sharpen my aim." Kayden was in the military, and learned how to shoot, fly a jet and drive a boat. "I'm also going to test out the armor." Kayden said

"Watch out for timber wolves." Ray said

"What's a timber wolf?" Gavin asked, as Kayden closed the door.

"OK, I need a clearing in the forest..." Kayden muttered, and went over to a path.

"I should follow this and wait until I find a clearing." He suggested, and started walking.

After about a 10 minutes worth of walking, he found a big enough clearing. He set up his target at one end and walked over to the other. He propped up his rifle on a fallen log, and his mind wandered to his armor. He has been working on RvsB For the time he was at Rooster Teeth, and the armor looked like his character's, Kentucky. He put on the armor, and a HUD activated. The Greek symbol, Lambda, was floating on his HUD. A button appeared on the screen that asked if he wanted to activate "Lambda". He said yes and suddenly, a small version of his suit of armor, glowing orange, appeared next to him.

"Hello, Kentucky." It said.

"..." Kayden was speechless, as he recognized the small armor hologram as Lambda, Kentucky's AI.

"Um, hi?" Kayden hesitantly said

"Why are you nervous, sir?" Lambda asked

"Nothing, but can you help me hit that target down the field?" Kayden asked, a bit more calm with the AI.

"Of course, just aim in the small dot that has appeared on your HUD." Lambda returned

A dot appeared on his HUD and Kayden aimed for it. He fired and, from what he can see, hit the target centered.

"OK, well guess I don't need target practice." He muttered

He then remembered a fact about Lambda. He had 2 personalities, one cold and calculating and one kind and fun.

"Ya, you're a perfect shot." Lambda said

With that, Kayden gathered his stuff and started walking back to the house. When he got there, he explained what he found to Ray and Gavin, as Micheal went to take a nap while he was gone.

"So... you have an AI in the armor?" Ray asked

"Yes, apparently." Kayden responded

"We found that there is a formal wear dial." Gavin said

"Great!" Kayden said, the Gavin went for a high five. They then discovered the hidden energy sword in his armor.

"OH GOD" Kayden yelled

Gavin's foreleg was cut bad. They woke up Micheal and he can rushing down the stairs, lifted up Gavin and started carrying him to the Hospital, with Ray and Kayden at his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ponyville Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He will be OK, but he may need stitches, how did this happen, anyway? The nurse asked.

"He... uh... fell and... hit a kni...fe. Kayden said, stuttering

The nurse didn't believe him, but let it go. Celestia sent a message, saying that the Lads are not to take off their amulets, so it was safe.

The rest of the Lads went home, and a few days later, Gavin was out of the Hospital, with new stitches, just in time for the wedding. The Lads packed their formal wear, with Kayden bringing his armor, that turned into a pony form with him, to the train. They got on to see Mane 6 in their same car, with Twilight looked mad.

"Oh, boy." Kayden said.

(_That's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to censer swearing with *s, and I only own Kayden, Lambda and Kentucky._

_ Shoutout to... __Vanossgaming. You know what to do.) __Ps. The Name of this chapter comes from Nerdcubed Cleverbot plays video, watch that to get it. Or watch his Nerdcubed in a nutshell._


	7. Wedding Bells

Chapter 7

The Lads had the worst ride to Canterlot. The entire time, Twilight was mumbling about her brother getting married without telling her and Pinkie's 1000 mph talking, with was enough to drive someone insane. So, when they finally arrived in Canterlot, they were relived. That was, until Pinkie sneezed. Gavin saw her, and what he saw scared him.

"Did she just sneeze confetti?" He asked

"Yes" Kayden said

Gavin was about to respond, when he shrugged, realizing that that wasn't the strangest thing hes seen.

"Oh, Micheal, isn't this the wedding that gets crashed by Changlings?" Ray asked

"I think it is..." Micheal said, nervously

"Just remember, the Changlings don't hurt anyone in that episode." Kayden said

"What are you on about?" Gavin asked

"Nothing." Ray said

The Lads started to walk up to the castle, when suddenly Ray yelled "How did we miss that!?"

"Miss what?" Micheal said

"The big pink bubble." Ray said

They looked around and saw that they were, in fact, in a bubble.

"That's weird." Micheal said

"No kidding." Kayden said

They continued up to the castle. When they got there, they showed the guards their invitations and went it. They split up to find out their room number, then meet back in the courtyard. Kayden was walking, looking for Celestia, passing a hallway that had a sign that read "Rooms 1-9". He looked down there, and decided that Celestia wouldn't be down there. He walked some more, going through hallways, when he saw a mare that seemed kind of lost. She had a sky blue coat, a shimmering dark blue mane and a water drop for a cutie mark. She went up to him, and he noticed that she was an earth pony.

"Hey, do you know where room 9 is?" She asked

Kayden remembered the hallway he saw and told her how to get there. She thanked him and walked off. He was confused, because the only way to the hall way they were in was to pass those rooms. He shrugged and backtracked to the courtyard. There he saw the rest of the Lads.

"OK, we are in room 99." Ray said

They nodded and walked down the many hallways of the castle, this time with a map. They walked through a smaller, empty courtyard, except for a stallion. "Really, 9 times and still no ginger." He exclaimed

As they walked out, Kayden asked "Was that the Doctor?"

No one answers him. He turns around to see none of the Lads here.

"Where did they go?" He asked to no one.

He followed the map to his room, opened it to see the rest of the Lads there, 9 bottles lying on the ground near by.

They all seemed a little drunk, and Kayden looked on a wall mounted clock to see that is was 9 pm. He lied the Lads down and went to his bed. He discovored that ponies got tired earlier, so he decided to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kayden woke up to find the rest of the Lads gone. There was a note saying that they were going to go see where the wedding is supposed to be. This surprised him, because they should be still sleeping, since Kayden wakes up early compared to them.

Suddenly, Lambda's voice is in his head.

"Sir, I feel that your friends are acting different today." He said

Kayden was surprised by Lambda, but was considering what he said. They were acting different, but that wasn't anything evil. Then he remembered that Changlings were in the castle.

"You see it now, sir?" Lambda asked

"Changlings kidnapped them?" He said

"That's what I think,sir." He returned

"Don't call me sir please."

"I can't do that, sir, and sir, you don't have to talk out loud." Lambda said.

Kayden groaned and got up.

"One more thing, you can call you armor on at any moment, along with your weapons." Lambda finished

Kayden nodded at that, and put on his formal wear for the wedding, and went out of his room. When he eventually reached the room the wedding was in, the wedding was about to begin, with "Cadence" walking up to Celestia and Shining armor.

Kayden stood near the back as the wedding carried on, Twilight, the real Cadence and the rest of the Lads burst in, the changeling rant, all the way up to when they started fighting. The bubble broke and there were 9 fakes around him.

"Lambda?" he said

"Lambda?" The Changlings echoed

"Power up me armor." Kayden said

His armor activated, shocking the Changlings.

"This will take awhile." He said, seeing how many Changlings were coming towards him.

He powered up his blades.

(Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I am typing this late at night. Now some of you readers might of noticed my usage of the number 9 during this chapter, the reason being that I just finished watching the 9th Doctor's season and it was my favorite Doctor so far. One more thing before the shout out is that I have been thinking of ideas for the Gents going somewhere, as they have a metal ball too now [which gave Kayden Lambda through that shock], so far having Minecraft,The Forest and 7 Days to die. And as always, shout out to abrandontothepast, he does a lot of pokemon stuff and chech him out on Youtube. Breen out.)


	8. Update

Author's note

Hey guys sorry for the wait, chapter 8 will be up soon, my laptop was destroyed, so I couldn't get word until it got fixed. This is just a update, expect a chapter with in a week. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to get a chapter up. Breen out


	9. Lies

Chapter 8

As Kayden took down the last changeling, he noticed everypony was looking at the front of the room. There, Celestia and Chrysalis were fighting. Chrysalis hit Celestia, and her crown fell off in a dramatic way. The rest of the Lads burst through the doors, and walked over to Kayden.

"What did we miss?" Ray asked

"Celestia just got taken out." Kayden replied

"Oh." Ray said

Kayden took out his crate and enlarged it. He pulled out an assault rifle, a sniper and a pistol. He gave them to Micheal, Ray and Gavin, respectively. Then the sprung into action. They ran out the doors and started fighting in the halls. Lambda had a built in targeting system (VATS), which helped Kayden hit the bug ponies. He rounded a corner and saw the mare from earlier.

"Let go of me!" She cried

Kayden shot the Changeling holding her and helped her up.

"Thanks." She said before running to hide.

It was at that moment when Kayden remembered that the Lads had been kidnapped. He started to run back to the main room. When he got their the lads were there, too. Kayden pushed Michael to a wall and asked "Where are they."

Before he could answer, the was a pulse of light, and the imposters went flying out a window. Kayden turned and saw Cadence and Shining armor touching horns. He took this as a sign to leave. He began to walk back to his room, thinking about what to do with the rest of the Lads. He got back to his room and lied down. He deactivated his armor and stood up. He got out the box and set the dial to _Electronics._ He pulled out a laptop and was surprised to see that he had Wi-fi. He sat there for a minute before deciding to watch Red VS Blue. He set the playlist for loop, and started to watch. As he watched he slowly started to fall asleep. His last thoughts were "I will find you, Guys."

(Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, I was in Utah, then school started, then i lost word on my computer. I am writing the with Google Drive, and Please remember to Rate & Review. Check out Rooster teeth while you wait. Breen out.)


End file.
